


Plans

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode ten. Justin flees to New York and Brian goes to find him. For people who didn't watch the show, Justin is seventeen in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

When I first got the phone call I was annoyed. When I hailed the taxi and told the guys I’d meet them I had moved on to angry. By the time I pulled up in front of the hotel I’d worked myself into a fairly formidable rage. I planned it all out in the cab, I was going to ream the little shit for stealing my credit card and then I was going to drag him back to the Pitts by his hair. I got the room number from the mousy woman at the reception desk and ground my teeth together while I waited for the elevator. I took a brief moment to brace myself on the door jamb before I knocked.

The look on his face did nothing to quell my anger, and his little story about going out clubbing until six in the morning didn't help matters either. It wasn't until I told him that we were going back that the rage dulled into aggravation.

"Back?" he asked, lifting his chin. "Back to what? My parents don't want me. You," he hesitated, and though he tried his hardest to keep his false bravado in place I could see and hear it slipping, and fuck, I was starting to feel bad for him. "You don't want me," he finished, squaring his jaw. "My life's a fucking mess, Brian."

His eyes were wet and I had to lower mine. I hated it when he looked that vulnerable. And that’s how he looked right at that moment, in the big white bathrobe, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, well, whose isn't?" I started to rethink my whole speech. The original had been a little harsh. He had apologized repeatedly back at the loft, and I knew he hadn’t left the alarm unarmed on purpose. I softened my tone and caught his eyes again. "We're going to straighten that out. First thing when we get back we're going to find you a place to live - "

"Why can't I live with you?" he broke in.

I bit back the first words that popped into my head - because I don't feel like getting any more of my shit stolen - and searched for milder ones. "Because my place is only big enough for one person, that's me." He looked down at the floor and I worked my jaw a little. I had never liked having people in my space for long amounts of time, and fuck if I was going to change that for him. He could stay with Lindsay, I was sure she'd love having him around. Or he could live at Deb's. She was a sucker for twinks in distress.

"Now listen up." I crossed to him and dropped a hand onto his shoulder. "We're going to go back to glorious Pittsburgh," I scoffed and moved around him. "You're going back to school, you're going to turn eighteen, then you're going to pay back every cent you charged on my credit card."

I took in the empty plates of what was no doubt expensive room service food, and I was trying not to get angry again when he spoke. "By the way, I didn't go out clubbing." I looked sideways at him and he hung his head. "I didn't even leave the room."

I had figured as much. Vic's Babylon ID card worked in the Pitts, but I knew it wouldn't get him far in the big city. He looked ashamed, so I didn't rub it in. "Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I moved to stand in front of him, ready to order him again to pack his shit, and he grimaced at me.

"You look like shit. You should go take a shower."

My first thought was to tell him fuck off, I did not look like shit. But I did feel dirty, gritty from the city air and from sitting in the car for so long. "I probably should, I stink." I sniffed at my shirt and started to unbutton it. Then Justin started undoing the tie on his robe. I barely looked up, but I raised my eyes high enough to see the twist of his lips, the sparkle in his eye. 

"You look like you've had a rough night," he whispered, spreading the white terry cloth open. I couldn't believe his nerve, and when he dropped the robe to the floor I just cocked an eyebrow at him. He took a step closer and looked pointedly at my crotch. "Need help?" he asked, blinking up at me.

I pulled my hands away from the buttons of my shirt and dropped them to my sides. I rested my forehead on his while he un-buttoned my shirt, and I had a brief thought that maybe I should be more annoyed that he thought he could fix what he'd done by getting naked, but I couldn't work up enough wherewithal to care. So I let him undress me, and when he ran his tongue up my chest I tilted my head back to give him access to my throat. 

I let him have control a little longer before I shoved him back onto the mattress and pinned his wrists to the sheets. When I hooked his knee over my shoulder I stared down at him, thinking about all the things I’d been planning on saying, how I wanted him to know that I wasn’t always going to chase after him, that if he hadn’t taken my credit card I wouldn’t be here, but then he bit his lip and groaned and those thoughts were replaced by ones of how hot he looked when I was thrusting into him, and how badly I wanted to make him come so loud he’d be screaming my name.

It was funny how the kid could always change my plans.


End file.
